Shieldmaiden Noire
by DivinistOfRoses
Summary: Noire decided to try using a shield for the first time as a way to "improve her combat efficiency" in her base form. Alongside Uni, she goes to take a Quest after obtaining her shield. However the type of shield she gets was not what she expected. Can she and Uni complete their Quest? And how will Noire fare with new equipment?


"Noire, are you sure this is a good idea...? Aren't you already good enough without a shield?"

Spoke Uni as Noire and Uni were in a Lastation Armory as they were obtaining upgraded versions of their base form weaponry. For whatever reason sparked to Noire's mind, she insisted they design her a special shield that allows her to defend herself better from enemy attacks.

"Uni, I just thought it'd be a good idea, you know? Not like I truly need it or anything..."  
"Noire..."  
"Lady Noire, your shield is ready."

As the smith called her in, she bared witness to the shield in the smith's hands. It was a large shield with the letters; LS written in the middle with the appropriate colours painted on the shield.

"Um... Is this some sort of mistake? I ordered a small arm shield, not... this."  
"My apologies, Lady Noire, but we only had large casts left. The smaller ones were taken by novice questers."  
"I guess it'll do... Thank you."

Noire took the shield and brandished it on her right arm, and immediately felt how big and heavy it was, but somehow managed to maintain form.

"It fits well, although a large caste shield is going to be troublesome..."  
"Should we go and test it out? There should be some quests at the guild that involve ranged attacks."  
"A good idea, Uni. Let's go."

Noire left some money behind to pay for the shield, and they were on their way to the Lastation Guild. As Noire walked around however, she was slugging behind dramatically. Most of the time that she was walking, the shield was scrapping against the floor and her arm felt exhausted from the strength she's putting into it to move the equipment. Once they got to the Guild, the list of quests appeared on a monitor inside.

"Which one are we taking, Noire?"  
"Hmm... Let's take this one."

The quest Noire took was the following:

**Mission**: Exterminate Bandits  
**Description**: A group of Bandits have made themselves known in the plains outside Lastation, setting up a campsite and attacking travellers and merchants hailing from Lowee. Assume hostages and well armed.  
**Reward**: 2,500 Credits + Dogoo Charm

"Bandits huh? Shouldn't be too much of a problem for us. Let's take it."  
"Bandits. Don't they ever learn not to mess with us and the others?"  
"Clearly not, Uni. Let's go teach them a lesson."

Accepting the Quest, they exited the Guild and embarked on their journey outside the city of Lastation in order to find the bandits and take them down. Upon exiting the city, Uni spotted spoke rising in the distance using the scope on her weapon. Passing the scope to Noire for a moment, they assessed the situation.

"Looks like their Campsite is straight ahead. Time to see how well this shield is..."  
"Are you okay, Sis? You've been dragging that thing all over the place since you got it."  
"I'm fine, Uni. Sometimes you have to overstep your boundaries to ensure combat efficiency."  
"If you say so, Sis..."

A few minutes later and they arrived at the entrance of the Campsite. It was surrounded by makeshift wooden walls and featured tents surrounding an active campfire. The people that approached them looked like common thugs; wearing ragged clothing and wielding axes.

"Hehe, hey, look. It's dem goddess types. They sure do look real pretty, am i right lads!?"  
"Yeaaaaaah! Real pretty~"

A bunch of similar looking thugs appeared from the walls and behind the one at the gate, roaring in response to the comment.

"You Goddess types don't seem to look out for us folk outside of your precious walls. So why should we give a crap about you?"  
"Yea. Why should we?"  
"You stink!"

A random thug out of the lot shouted a response as Noire brushed her hair back with her free hand and readied herself for combat.

"Ugh. Just draw your weapons already and get this over with. You all are stupid if you think you can win."  
"Hey, she called us stupid... Get'em!"

On top of the Wooden Walls were archers and they opened fire on Noire. She tried to lift her shield up in defence but found that, since she had placed so much of her base strength into the shield, that when she lifted it up, she stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground; victim to the incoming arrows that befell her. Most of them missed and landed near her, but a few struck her in the shield arm.

"Ow..."  
"Sis! Hmph. You've all had it now!"

Exclaimed Uni as she proceeded to transform into her Black Sister form and proceeded to blitz the bandit thugs with her weapon, mowing them down quick and easy from where she was standing. After she annihilated the front guards, she checked on Noire.

"Are you okay, sis?"  
"I'm... fine... Thanks. Ugh... Although I'm done with this shield though."  
"You exhausted yourself trying to lift that thing."  
"But now I'm fired up."

Noire transformed into Black Heart after saying that, and the two of them marched into the camp to meet the Chieftain.

"Are you the one in charge here?"

Spoke Black Heart with an authoritative tone.

"I am. And I won't go down so easily, Goddesses. You may of wiped out my front door, but I am stronger than everyone he-"

Before he could finish, Black Heart slashed her sword towards him and knocked out the Axe from his hand, with the axe slashed into the ground. As the Chieftain went to grab it however, Black Sister kicked it away to the front of her sister and stared down the Chieftain.

"... Here... I uh... Don't suppose you'll let me go...?"  
"After all the chaos you've been causing over the last few days for my Citizens and those of Lowee? You'd have to be been bathed in luck if I'm going to go easy."

"Another successful quest, huh Sis?"  
"Indeed. Let's take this Criminal Scum back to Lastation and lock him up. I'll call our guard to mope up the rest of these fools."

Black Heart then proceeded to grab the Chieftain and began walking away from the Campsite. If he made any sudden movements to try to escape or talk, she'd knock him out. As she approached the exit of the Camp, Black Sister spoke up when she followed.

"Wait, why aren't we going to deal with the rest of them? Why use our own guards when we're already here...?"  
"Because Uni..."

She paused for a moment as she turned her head towards Black Sister.

"Maybe if I weren't transformed, I'd take them on. But, we've captured their leader and moped most of the dangerous ones. These Common Bandits aren't worth anymore of my time."  
"I guess..."  
"Now come, Uni. Let's go back home."


End file.
